Amelia's First Trip
by desolate-love
Summary: 10 year old Amelia Pond sets out on her first trip with the Doctor. But things don't end how either of them had planned. AU kinda. ONESHOT


**Hey everyone! just wasnted to give you the background story, because it's not exactly like the the series.**

**First of all, when the doctor crashed into Amy's garden the first time, nothing with prisoner Zero happened. Amelia just went out ans showed him around and he ate some fish custard. Then he had to leave when the TARDIS was changing, leaving Amelia alone. He came back about 6 months later and that's where this takes place.**

* * *

Her eyes were glowing like stars. She's always liked stars.

"Do you really mean it doctor? I can come with you?" It was about the third time Amelia had asked him since he let her on board the TARDIS. It was as if she still thought this was all a dream. Or a fairy tale.

"Amelia Pond, I would never lie to you about something like this. My girl, you are a time-traveler now. You're part of my family."

If it was possible at all, he would have sworn the smile on her face doubled in size as he said the word family. Her red wellies were padding around the glass floors of her new home when she finally asked him a different question. Amelia adjusted her red and white knit cap and unbuttoned her corduroy coat halfway.

"So… where are we going then?" She looked up at him with anticipation written in her eyes.

The doctor grinned as he walked over to her. "Well," He said proudly as he lifted her by her arms and placed her on the console chair, "wherever you want Pond. The universe is out there waiting for us to discover it. We can go wherever your heart desires."

Amelia stood up on the chair and started bouncing on her toes. "This is going to be so much fun!" Her boots left the leather for a second as she jumped off, and she was airborne; but not for long. The doctor held out his arms and caught her mid-jump. As soon as she was secure he started to spin. Her limbs flew outward and then she was laughing. Unbeknownst to the doctor, that was Amelia's first real laugh since fish custard.

As the doctor slowed down and Amelia brought her limbs back to her body, the TARDIS control screen blinked on. The doctor placed the girl back on the floor and went over to inspect the monitor. It showed the message:

_Doctor, you__'__re the only one who can help. _

Under the words were coordinates. Being the man he was, the doctor never ignored a call for help.

"Miss Amelia, would you mind if I stopped off somewhere before we have our fun adventure, just for a little while?" His eyes were planted on the child's eyes, honestly asking her opinion.

Amelia bit her lip before answering. "I don't mind at all. I mean, it's your ship, do whatever you want." She turned away from him and tottered silently down the glass stairs and sat down on the floor by her suitcase. Her head rested neatly on top of her knees, which were pressed up against her stomach.

"It's just for a while sweet. I promise." The doctor said as he punched a few buttons on the control panel and pulled the lever that sent the ship into action. His body was flung around for a few seconds and then it was all still.

He looked over to the young girl, who had obviously not anticipated the sudden movement, sprawled out on her stomach. The pout on her face only a little obvious. The doctor chuckled as he double checked the monitor and made his way down to her.

"Like a hand?" He offered his arm to the girl and she took it willingly. As soon as she stood up she felt woozy.

"Doctor, will it always make me this dizzy?" The discomfort in her voice was showing, and it made him uneasy.

"No, it won't. And maybe you shouldn't be walking right now." He added that last part as he saw her tripping over herself on the way to the door. He grabbed her and flung her body around to his back, then fastened her legs around his torso and supported them with his arms. "I'm guessing you're not one to reject a piggy-back ride, huh Pond?" He grinned as she shook her head.

The door to the TARDIS opened and the two had arrived on a whole new planet. Amelia's mouth popped open and her eyes had gotten as wide as they could get.

The planet, called Sadactiaryion, had a purple sky and little red ships zooming in and out of vision every few seconds. The people, creatures would be the more appropriate word, were blue and had brilliant bright pink hair. Their clothes were sewed into their skin and had buttons and small monitors on them.

Amelia, still on the doctor's back, tightened her grip. He could feel her body shaking slightly. There was no doubt in his mind that she was scared to death by everything in her sight right now.

He was about to say something to her when the largest of the creatures stepped right in front of them. Amelia let out a small shriek. The doctor set her on the ground and took her hand in his.

"Hello, I'm the doctor." He held out his free hand to shake but the stranger merely grunted and walked away; giving him the signal to follow.

The doctor glanced down at Amelia, whose eyes were still open wide, before he started to move forward and follow the man.

After a few minutes of walking in a seemingly random direction, a large structure popped into view. It looked as if it was in the center of the town and clearly the largest. The steps going up to the front of the building were too high up for Amelia to reach on her own. The doctor had to lift her up a few inches in order for her to make it up them.

When they reached the top the double doors swung open and revealed a vast open area. The trio entered and immediately turned to their right and into another door. The man leading them turned to face the doctor, grunted, and walked off.

The room was empty except for a bench pressed up against the wall. Amelia pulled the doctor's sleeve and gestured toward the bench. He nodded and led her over to it.

"Amelia I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm sorry." His eyes closed and she could have sworn she saw a tear escape.

"Doctor, as long as I'm here with you everything will be okay. " Her hand flew around his waist and she hugged him close to her. His head rested on her shoulder and he let out a sob.

The door on the other side of the room burst open and a man, larger than the one that led them there, walked in.

"My, my, my, it really is you doctor. I can't believe you came! This is wonderful, I've always wanted to see you die." The creature grinned and sat down in a chair, that the doctor would have sworn wasn't there last time he looked.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The timelord nearly growled as he pushed Amelia behind his back and out of the way in case something was to happen.

"We've never met, but I've heard stories of you. For instance, how you never ignore a call for help. That's how I knew to get you here. Secondly, how you become quite attached to your companions."

The doctor turned around as quickly as he could, but it was too late. Amelia was trapped in a plastic tube that had appeared almost out of nowhere.

"How can you do that! She's just a child! Let her go or I swear to god!"

"Oh doctor, you have no idea what that little box is do you? And unless you've forgotten, I'm not human. I don't have the same feelings or boundaries as you have. I'm different."

Almost on cue, Amelia screamed. Visually, nothing had changed, but the doctor knew better than to trust what he saw.

The child was screaming as loud as her small lungs would allow her to. And then, she stopped. Her throat made a small, gagging sound and then she started to cough. But that's not what worried the doctor the most. It was the fact that she was coughing blood. In fact, blood was everywhere on her. Her nose, her eyes, even her blue coat was getting soaked. It was as if every opening on her body was gushing blood.

The doctor was banging on the plastic as hard as he could, trying to break whatever it was that was hurting her. "Stop please stop! I'll do anything! Please!" The doctor cried as Amelia started to droop down onto the floor.

Suddenly, the tube that she was in vanished and Amelia fell forward. In a moment she was in the doctor's arms. But it was too late. Amelia Pond had been killed.

The man, more heartbroken than he would ever be, pressed the child's body against hers in a hug; her blood staining everywhere on his body.

"Amelia, I'm so sorry, I've ruined everything." Were the last words the doctor said before he was killed on planet Sadactiaryion in the year 2010.

* * *

**I have a drawing to go along with the end of this story. I drew it first and it inspired me to write the story.**

**(Link for the picture will be in my profile if you want to see it)  
**

**let me know what you think of it! Please review and tell me your opinions(:**


End file.
